Moonshine Morning
by Krugger
Summary: Kaga wakes up in an unfamiliar room after a small gathering


**Just trying to do some little writing to practice in between Hyper Cranes. You might see a few one shots appear as it goes on**

 **Kaga wakes up in an unfamiliar room after a small gathering**

Kaga woke up in an unfamiliar room not in her bed but on the floor, the headache began almost instantly.

"How did I end up dragged into one of Jun'you silly drinking games?"

Well, atleast she remembered what was happening last night that led to this. It could be worse she figured at least she's inside what appears to be one of the base dorm room, which one she was not sure.

"Water."

Kaga sat up the sheet over her falling away to reveal she was missing clothes and there was an arm on her lap now.

Jumping back Kaga pulled the sheet off completely to reveal a girl with green hair splayed over part of her face.

"This cannot..."

Kaga gently brushed the hair off of the girls face.

"Zuikaku" she breathed.

Kaga looked down at the sleeping girl at first in disbelief, then she noticed the girls skin. For it was peppered with red marks around her neck leading to her chest. Kaga lifted the arm on her lap to move, the hand had a few red marks as well. As she held the arm up she could see that the red marks were on Zuikaku's chest and leading down to her. Kaga covered the sleeping girl with the sheet.

Looking around Kaga now realized where she was this was the Carrier Dorm to be precise this was Light carrier dorms. Looking around Kaga saw that they were not alone in the room at least three others were in the room. Signs of a party were all around empty bottles clothes and articles of clothing were scattered about.

Kaga took the nearest bit of clothing she found luckily it was a skirt that fit just a bit tight around the hip, no time to worry about that now. She looked for a shirt, or top of some kind.

"Argh, my head."

Kaga looked over to see a mass of pink hair start to move near the foot of the bed. Jun'you was leaned against the bed, seemingly just waking up.

"Morning Kaga, where are we?"

"We are in your room."

"How'd we get here? Meh never mind."

Jun'you got up stretched and looked around, Kaga was topless wearing a skirt that seems a little too small for her there was a girl sleeping on the floor. On the bed were Ryuujou and Unryuu cuddling together.

Kaga notice Jun'you looking at the bed and looked over to see the two cuddling in their sleep. Now the question came her. Why were just Zuikaku and herself in such a state of undress?

"Kaga I know you are competitive but don't you think you should take it easy on the poor girl?"

Kaga was pulled from her thoughts by the question.

"What are you talking about?

"You don't remember what happened last night?"

"If I did I would not question you about it, as such what happened to my clothes?"

"I don't know I was more interested in what you were doing to Zuikaku." Jun'you said with a smirk

"Who would have thought that Kaga of the First would be so well-versed in the ways of love making."

"WHAT!"

The shout triggered a massive headache from both Kaga and Jun'you.

"Dammit, not so loud Kaga."

"Whats with all da racket so early."

The yell had woken up Ryuujou who was sitting up on the bed, thanks to not having much in the way of obstacles Unryuu slid down the to Ryuujou's lap.

"Oh you'are awake Kaga, how is Zuikaku. Don't you think you should go easier on the poor lass?

"..."

"I mean sure it was interesting ta compare techniques but let the poor girl rest a little in-between rounds. Preddy, sure ya gonna have ta carry her today."

"Please explain to me what you and Jun'you have been talking about."

"Ya, don remembers, guessin you never had Jun's moonshine before, woulda stopped ya but it was too late by the time a realized."

...What did I do to Zuikaku?"

"What didn't you do."

Jun'you started to laugh then a headache forced her to stop she spoke.

"On a serious note we should tidy up a bit, and I know you are close to Zui but I don't think you can fit into her clothes." she said pointing to the skirt Kaga was wearing.

"It was dark." Kaga tried to defend herself.

"Sure it was, anyhow what time is it?" Ryuujou asked as she lightly shook Unryuu to wake her.

Jun'you looked to a wall with a clock.

"We're in luck it's not even morning yet it's just seven and we have the rest of the day off."

"Good first things first we get dressed an head ta the dock." Ryuujou said.

"Aye skipper." Jun'you mock saluted.

Unryuu woke up starting to yawn and stretch.

"Kaga you get Zui decent and we'll go clear a path for ya."

"Why must I be the one to watch over the Fifth...?"

"Yeah thats not gonna work, we already know full well what you feel for Zui over there, poor thing never had a chance."

"Again I ask what did I do?"

"Give it an hour or so and you'll remember." Jun'you said as she made her way to the door.

Ryuujou stood up and patted herself down before helping Unryuu to her feet.

"Plus it was you who stripped her anyway."

As Kaga watch Ryuujou guide the sleepy eyes Unryuu out of the room she tried to remember what had happened last night. Looking back at the sleeping girl and the red marks on her neck Kaga wonder.

"What am I supposed to do now?"


End file.
